psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PSYCHO DAD'S DEADLINE!/@comment-27841364-20160401192302
Jesse isn't going to get a job let's face it. He's unwilling to meet any potentional employers demands. If he's so determined to get a job to pacify his father he needs to- 1. Get up a resonable time before 12pm that means going to bed at a resonable time and not at 6 am because he decided to do a 1 am stream or something like that. He needs to understand the world doesn't run on Jesse time, shops don't open up when Jesse wake, life doesn't stop when Jesse goes to bed and start when Jesse wakes up most normal people have a 9-5 job. 2. Getting a decent haircut even a trim to make it look nicer would come in handy, because let's face it anywhere that's halfway decent is not going to employ him. If I was his potentional employer I wouldn't hire him purely based on the way he looks. How your employee looks can have a big impact on your business especially in retail people like to see retail workers clean neat and tidy and Jesse just looks unhygienic, I'm sure he sowers everyday but the way he presents himself makes him look dirty. he pratically wears the same clothes everyday. Okay his Dad wears shorts, jumpers and t-shirts and trainers most of the time but he looks clean he still looks presentable and when he does dress up he looks very presentable ie Forced Resignation. 3. He needs to stop asking stupid questions and be a bit more careful about his actions, he doesn't need to be a brain box to work at most of these places but some common sense would come in handy, he needs to be far more attentive for example he needs to stop paying attention to the camera so much and actually pay attention to what the person is saying. He needs to look interested as well, look people in the eye ask questions and follower everything they say and tell him to as if their words were gospel. The problem is Jesse lacks aptitude on anything besides You Tube and Gaming. He has a mono-type personality which is evidently causing him a lot of problems. I consider You Tube as a job however only to an extent it pays of course but evidently not very well according to Jesse or that possibly could be because he's pretty stupid when it comes to any of his finances. But there's no social security schemes, their's no retirement plans or pension funds involved in You Tube, it's not entirely reliable. I honestly believe that having a job and learning new things and devolping different skills would be good for Jesse because the boy (yes I call him a boy because he's too immature to even be called a man right now, he behaves like a 16 year old and not like a 23 year old.) lacks any type of common sense and perhaps it'll help him to mature and perhaps help him to learn that when someone tells you off or critcizes you, sometimes you just need to take it, when his Dad calls him out for something that purposely did or for lying instead of arguing back all he's got do is be like 'Okay dad I'm sorry', he knows he can't win so why does he keep on trying? Sometimes he's just got to bite the bullet and take it lying down.